Misplacing Everything
by peikoforetlay
Summary: The gang misplaces there wild wild feelings on this beautiful LONG search for love...or other things
1. Feelings

This is my first fanfic ever that I have are wanted and welcomed. Searching for a full time beta right now. Please read and review.

Warning of male sex, female/male sex and twinsest. Graphic don't say I didn't warn you.

Summary; after a chain of unfortunate events the gang finds themselves questioning who their misplaced feelings are actually for. Pairings: Kauro x Kyoya, Hikura x Tamaki, and Haruhi x non-oc character (it's a surprise guessing wanted (; from OSHCH)

XxxxKyoyaxxxX

Do you ever wonder what could have happened? I am not talking about any particular event, but do you often think about what could have been? Here's an example; could that boy that wasn't so cute but very nice be my soulmate? Instead of the jackass I am dating right now? If I had studied would I be going to my top choice school right now or would I still be in this dump of a community collage? People often wonder why I am quiet. It's very simple, I think about stuff like this, like when I was with Haruhi in that hotel room. Could I have made her mine? did I want to? Or if I had met this beautiful specimen that is in front of me at a different time would I still be in love? Answer; yes because I can't help but to fall in love with...

"Kyoya!" I hear my name called and snap out if my thoughts. Seeing my best friend galloping towards me. I rub my temples.

"What?" I say irritably. He stops in front of me, a big smile on his face.

"Our lovely maidens will be here soon, it's time to get dressed up!" I look at the time and get up to standing position, make my way to the changing room. When I get in there I see everyone except Hikura,Tamaki,and myself are not dressed. We all grab our costumes at the same time and start to strip, everyone else files out of the room. Halfway through undressing I hear a choked noise at looked over my shoulder shocked by what I see.

XxxxHikuraxxxX

I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM! He fucking infuriates me! Mr. Haruhi-is-all-mine! No she's not you sick bastard! She doesn't fucking like you like that, it's very obvious who does but no you continue to hurt him! I am mentally screaming this right now. That's also why Tamaki at this very moment is getting choked.

"Fucking bastasrd!" I punch him well keeping one hand on his throat. He's starting to turn blue, I should probably stop. The moments right before I am yank of him I feel something I wouldn't expect while straddling his waist; a soft hardness. It takes me a second to realize what it is. Zheng I do I pop one myself. After I am thrown off him he said a up looks down on both of us and turns red. Then runs out of the room. What the fuck just happened?

XxxxHaruhixxxX

As soon as Tamaki runs out of the room I know something is wrong with him. He is bright red and fumming with all types of emotion. whatever happened I hope it wasn't about me.

Well there you have it, first chapter please leave a review ( ;


	2. Footing

Here's the second chapter... I really hope people read this story. Still looking for a beta if ANYONE is interested. So the next chapter will have a kiss in it, but only at the end in a few chapters there shall be a lemon and/or lime ok? Enjoy chapter 2 of Misplacing things. (Oh the chapter title will be what they misplace that day) oh there will be masturbation in this .

oh and sense I forgot: DISCLAMER :NOT Mine none of the characters or this franchise.

XxxTamakixxX

.COCK. Literally, dammit what the hell just happened? I think running down the hall. Why of out of all my MOMENTS that I have did I have to get an... ere...erec...T-I-O-N. An ERECTION?

"ERECTION!" It streams out my mouth like lava: slow but loud. A couple of underclass men that I pass giggle. DAMMIT. There goes my princely demeanor and my reputation. Why the hell did I have that reaction? When Hikura straddled me? Ughhh. Just think about it is making my erection grow harder. Thinking about him straddling me practically grinding on me, his face close to mine how could I not get a hardon? Almost like my dream the other night...except we were naked... STOP Tamaki I shout in my head you like Haruhi not Hikura! Right?

I finally reach a bathroom. I check to see if it's empty (it is) and lock the door. I pick a random stall and unbutton my pants, I moan as the cool air brushes against it. I slowly lead my hand down to my cock and grap it firmly.

"Hikura!" I moan just at the touch of my own hand and buck my hips forward. I think about Hikura touching me and its enough to get me going. I start jerking off really fast, breathing hard, and moaning. I pretend it's his hand on my cock and feel my body shudder at the anticipation of cumming. I think about him grinding against me and that ends it with one last stroke I shout his name and cum hard.

XxxKauroxxX

i walk in to the tea room after grabing stuff from the pantry, and something is off; Haruhi is glaring at Hikura. Kyuoya is the same but is smirking, and Mori and Hunni are talking softly away from the guests but the weirdest thing is Hikuras face. He looks embarrassed and ashamed but also kind smug.

"What happened?" I ask then realize that the king is gone. " and were is Tamaki?" Hikura flinches at his name then I get it." Did you guys get in a fight again?"

"yes and no" Hikura mumbles out. I raise an eyebrow at Haruhi, she shrugs.

"I have no idea what happened ask kyuoya" she points at the prince of shadows and I feel myself shudder.

"Alone?" I squeak she nods confused as to why I am scared. Honesty I don't know why I am he's a nice guy but there's something about him that unsettles me and gives me the tingles. I walk over and before I can say anything I slip and fall. Straight in to the shadow kings lap. He just kinda looks at me.

"Yes Kauro?" I hear the customers giggle and sigh. I know my face is bright red. I move to get but he hisses "don't this will get us more profit".

"Ok" I wisper in his ear and swear I feel him shudder. Wow he's a good actor. "What happened?"

"Tamaki and Hikura fought but they ended up ..uh.. Enjoying it too much if you catch my drift" then he licks my neck. My eyes roll back words and I hear girls squeal. That seems to break us out our trance. He helps me my feet and sends me away with a glance.

well there you go the next chapter will have Mori and Hunnis point of view.


	3. Clothes

Here's the 3rd chapter I hope you enjoy. Also there's a little kiss in this chapter just like I promised.

Disclaimer: NOT mine,NONE of it.

XxxHunnixxX

"Did you see "that Takashi?" I whisper, trying not to be loud.

"Hn?" He waits for me to tell him. Looking at me with his chocolate cake eyes.

"Kao-chan and Kyo-chan like each other I giggle "Silly Takashi" he looks at me waiting. " We should help them!" I shout trying to whisper, clutching my bear. Takashi shakes his head.

"That's not a good idea" he sighs. I furrow my eyebrow.

"Why not?" I ask confused. He pulls me to my feet then on his shoulders. He walks towards the dressing room I feel myself get excited. We enter the room and lock the door. He throws me on the couch drawing the currents closed. Then walks over to me, picks up, and puts me down so that I am straddling him well he's sitting down.

"Because" he whispers well he grinds into me, I writher against him and start to open his shirt, I bite his collarbone, he bucks against me. He strips us quickly. I rub my self on him moaning he leans close "shouldn't we focus on our selves?" As he slips a finger in me.

XxxMorixxX

I bite my tongue to hold in a moan, it comes out a gasp as Hunni rides me. He some how manges to faster, twisting his hips slightly so I buck my hips. I feel my eyes start to roll back in my head as my soon to be orgasm builds. His walls tighten around me and I flip us over so I am pounding in to him. He's walls construct around me so tight that with one final thrust I am arching my back and the smaller boy besnth me is moaning my name.

"Takashi!" He yells muffled biting his lip and with that I give in the orgasm, collapsing on to him.

XxxHaruhixxX

I watch as Kaoru and Kyuoya flirt, and Hunni and Mori sneaking off, feeling lonely. When a figure I have only seen once before steps through the door And my heart flutters. There his is with no cape, no wig walking towards me. But this also they same moment I realize Tamaki and Hikura like eachother, so it's a bit bitter. He walks up no me were I am sitting on the couch and kneels down.

"Haruhi" he pauses reaching out as if to touch me "can I talk to you?" I nod melting in his eyes.

Well there you go an amazing more than a kiss chapter. Damn these people need to take a cold shower. And guess at who mystery boy is? Although it's fairly obvious. Next chapter up soon. Review please my lovely darlings- Peiko


	4. Brothers

Here's the forth chapter. Hope you enjoy. Some one please review, also still looking for beta and I have a poll up if you want to participate. Oh here's the twinest chapater.

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything.

XxxTamakixxX

I finally get up courage to come out of the bathroom when I exit I sense someone near me and whip around to see Kauro. I turn bright red, then he turns bright red.

"Hi Kauro" I say then wonder when I started to be able to tell them apart. Before I can say anything else he _says_ something very scary.

"We need to talk"

XxxKaoruxxX

I don't know when I formulated the plan or were it came from but it's brillant. I see Tamaki standing in front of me scared at words and I laugh "it's nothing bad it will help both of our situations" he raises an eyebrow.

"whats your situation?" He asks confused.

"Er...well...um" I turn red again "well I like a certain member of the host club but I have uh no idea of his er sexuality..." I trail off.

"Your gay?"

"Uh yah, Hika claims to be bi, but I think he's full on gay" I see Tamaki relax.

"Continue on " he urges me " who is it? I know everyone's sexuality in the host club"

"Kyuoya" I mumble quietly.

"Who?"

"Kyuoya" I say clearly this time, his eyeswiden.

"My son and my wife who would have thought?"

"Don't put it that way it's creepy"

"Ok"

"Thanks"

"Kyuoya is DEFIANTLY gay" he chuckles, my heart speeds up then a question pops into my head.

"How do you know" he goes silent. "how?!"

"Me and Kyuoya used to date...well fuck was more like it...but still"WHAT?!"

"yah..."

"realy? Never mind not the point, I like Kyuoya and you like Hikura" he makes a face about to protest " no don't even try to say you don't" I wave a finger " let's make them jealous"

"What do you mean by that?" He asks confused.

"wepretendtodatesotheygetjealousandattackuswitjloveorsexeitheroneworks" I say in a rush. I can see he gets it instantly.

"OK!" He practically shouts.

"really?"

"anything to get Hikura" he says his eyes softening, we laugh together.

"Shall we begin?" I ask holding my hand out, he grabs it and it feels how it should; like a friend.

"We shall" he says merrily. Then it hits me that he's gay. I am gay, Hikura is 'bi', kyuoyas gay along with Hunni and Mori who are a couple. We are all some reason this fact makes me happy. I think about this as we stride down the hall. Happy.

XxxHikuraxxX

when Tamaki and Karuo stride in to the room hand in hand I feel EVERYONES mouth drop open. For some reason I get infuriatingly angry. I walk up to Kauro and yank him out of Tamakis grasp and whisper " what the hell!?" Well dragging him to the dressing room. On the way in I hear the other hosts showing the girls out and telling them to have a good day.

"What?" Kauro asks pretending to be confused.

"You know what" I hiss pushing him against the well. His eyes narrow. I smirk.

"Don't even think about-" but he is cut off by me pressing my lips against his. He pulls away "Hikura we agreed that we don't need eachother for stuff like...uh" he moans as I bite his collar bone "..this... Anymore" but after that there is no talking. I unbutton his shirt then strip off mine. I take his nipple in my mouth and roll my tongue around it he puts his hands in my hair and moans.

"Tamaki!"I freeze. I back up and he looks at me confused "what?"

"It looks like we really don't need eachother any more" I snarl grabbing my shirt, throwing it on. I don't bother looking back as I walk out the door.

Well there is the fourth chapter I hope you enjoyed. The next one will be up super soon. So the next will be a lot on Kyuoya, Mori, and Haruhi the quiet ones with the deepest feelings of love. I hope some one reviews though because it's kinda pointless writing if no one will read it. Till next time my darlings-peiko


	5. Words

So no one is reading and reviewing. It doesn't give me much hope. I will only contine (if anyone cares) if I get at least 2 or 3 more reviews. This is gonna be a long chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh I am going to post a another story. Differnt franchise too.

XxxKauroxxX

It took a lot to say the right name. Well the wrong name. No right and wrong. Wrong because it's not the name I wanted to say but the name I had to say, and right because it would piss off Hikura and make him jealous. I should probably explain the hole 'fuck my twin brother thing' FUCK! You weren't supposeto know about the fucking part. Oh well. You back when Hika and I thought we only needed eachother, we decided that we needed eachother for EVERYTHING. Let's just say it was endless nights of...uh...Er... Me doing him and him doing me. Yah we are sliblings but stuff like that shouldn't matter if you souly depend on each other (but that doesn't mean you should go around fucking your sliblings. Ok?) so much that that kind of attraction takes place.

"Kauro" I freeze at that voice. I turn.

"Yes Kyuoya?" I ask afraid.

"let's talk"

XxxKyuoyaxxX

I look at the handsome, oddly afraid, form in front of me and my heart speeds up.

"about what?" He says . I smirk at his shiver.

"First lets go to a quieter location with less people" I reply he looks more terrified.

XxxKauroxxX

Quieter location? Fewer people? Is he gonna kill me?!

" Are you gonna kill me?!" I blurt out, he raises an amused eyebrow, and actually smiles. Wait. Quieter location? Fewr people? Is he going to fuck me?! Not that I would mind...

"Are you going to fuck me?!" I blurt out yet again before I can stop my self. He chuckles this time, making my pants feel a bit tight.

"I guess you'll just have to see" he smirks " My place at 7:00 " this was a command not a question "we will have dinner ok?" I nod shaken but excited. That's when you know it's gonna be a long day but first I need to talk to Hikura. That should be fun.

XxxMorixxX

I am so happy me and Hunni don't have any relationship issues in fact I am happy that we are together, I wouldn't care if we fought as long as I have him. I am watching the Kyuoya and Kauro encounter, and i wish the would just get together already, I mean jeez. There is so much sexual tension that it makes me wanna ravage Hunni right here, right now. I love the Hunni loves me. Wait does Hunni love me? Never mind I am not going down that dark path again.

XxxHunnixxX

Sometimes i worry about Takashi because when I leave him to his thoughts, he always seems so sad. I dont want my sweethart to be depressed. Shhhh! dont tell him I call him that. I am looking at him, but he doesnt know, he thinks I am getting more cake. I was but i had a gut feeling that i needed to get back to my love right away. I got back in time to hear Kou-chan ask Kyo-chan if he wanted to make love. Not my place to comment. I walk up to Takashi and tug on his hand. He startles, which is odd for him. I smile, and he smiles back.

"will you make love me? right here right now" I very bluntly whisper. he nods.

Sorry that took so long and is kinda all over the place, i am still looking for a beta, but no one is responding. Thanks for the feed back I hope for more. Ta have a wonderful day my readers- love Peiko.


End file.
